


Trial Help

by Bling_Art



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, class trial, smiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bling_Art/pseuds/Bling_Art
Summary: The only thing Shuichi wants to remember from that trial are the confident and re-assuring looks from the boy across the room.
Relationships: K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Trial Help

Shuichi hasn’t caught a break. This whole case is a mess, and the others aren’t helping much. Having 3 people scream “I’m not the culprit!” in his face really doesn’t help Shuichi’s patience.

He gets a moment to breath as Kokichi and Miu bicker, Kokichi insulting the blond inventor and Miu just.. being herself.

He looks around the trial room, taking in everyone’s faces.

There’s 6 people missing, two of which this trial is for. They’ve been discussing who killed Angie for a while now, Himiko begging to talk about Tenko the whole time. 

Shuichi has his suspicions about who the culprit is, though it was way too early to talk about them at the moment.

He tries to pay attention to what’s going on, but gets distracted by a certain someone.

Kiibo.

The white haired boy wasn’t doing much at the moment, simply listening to what the other where talking about, though he looked a bit tired. This was weird to Shuichi considering Kiibo was a robot, and one would think that robots don’t get tired, but Kiibo was probably more human than Shuichi was.

Shuichi stared at Kiibo for a moment, then turning to Kaito who just asked something. He answered it quickly, glad to hear Maki agree with him from a few podiums away.

Maki and Kaito start talking, though the conversation is pointless, so Shuichi looks back at Kiibo.

This time, Kiibo is looking back. This surprised Shuichi a little bit. 

Kiibo waves at Shuichi , giving him a small thumbs up and a bright confident smile. His collar has the words **“GREAT** **JOB!!”** circling around it in bright green text.

This makes Shuichi give a tired smile back, causing Kiibo’s expression to brighten more.

Shuichi felt a bit better at the sight, even more so knowing the owner of that bright smile can’t be the culprit.

His mood goes back to tired and annoyed instantly at the sound of Kokichi’s voice shoots through his ears.

Shuichi answers the dumb question Kokichi had asked, though the only thing he could focus on was that damn bright smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I CANT WRITE ENDINGS ANJSNEJSBSJSBD


End file.
